myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 7 - All Hail, Sideshow Bob
(Sigh yeah sorry, finally back to BartBob SimpsonPants! YAY! :D... And this part now man and yeah this part this getting scary!) (Back in Springfield the next morning, Tom is enjoying the time without Bart) Rooster: *Crows and wakes everyone up there* *We see Tom's gorgeous house* Tom: Too bad Bart's not here to enjoy Bart not being here. (:/ Ah but... Right Bart not being here..) (He laughs to himself and closes the window. Pan over to the eh :# :# :3 Side so of his house eh... Eh, which he just opens the door. Tom comes out with rich looking clothes. He walks down the road and past a guy wearing a House Hat.) Ned: (The guy who Tom saw) Morning. :D (:& Tom notices he is wearing a House hat) Tom: -_- Some people have no taste in headgear. (He stops at an intersection, and glances at a husband and wife with their baby in a stroller, showing it to another guy, who shakes a rattle at the giggling baby. All have hats on.) Huh? Babies too? :/ (He walks up to another person driving in her car.) Excuse me, miss, but where is everybody getting that horrid headwear? Cookie (Girl in the car):.. (She looks around confused) Who said that? Tom: Down here. Cookie: (Is eh... I think Cookie is Chinese or something, now Chineses look nice, eh is nice) (Finds Tom) Oh! Well, I got it at Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts. Sideshow Bob's giving them away free with every Mario Patty. Tom: Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts?... Free?... Mario Patty?... Sideshow Bob?... Giving?... With? :O *Tom knows the secret, Sideshow Bob is!* (At Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts, Sideshow Bob is enjoying his day and watching his customers. Tom bursts in) Tom: So you're selling Mario Patties, eh, Sideshow Bob? >:/ Sideshow Bob (Or Bob): That's right, Tom. (Pulls out a hat) And there's a free house hat with every purchase. Care for one? :) Tom: No. You may have hoodwinked everyone else in this backland town, but you can't fool me. I listen to public radio. Bob: And what's that supposed to mean? :/ Tom: >:/ It means you set up Mario. You stole the ears so Shrek would turn him into stone and you could finally get your stubby little paws on the Mario Patty formula. (Bob looks at his hands) It was you all along. But you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my paycheck. And I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the land, Shrek the Ogre! >:( Bob: We'll see about that, Inspector Looselips. >:) (laughs from a Simpsons episode's laugh and presses a button at Lucille's computer) Lucille: Now activating hat brain-control devices. (A picture of a brain and text that says "CONTROL" under the brain is under Lucille in... In her computer in computer so dude says so? Says this works!) Tom: (Shocked) Huh? What? (A satellite goes up on Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts, causing the house hats to start controlling their wearers) *The hats turns into green aliens which makes everybody have green eyes controlled* Wearers of Aliens: All hail Sideshow Bob. Tom: (Eyes widened) What's going on here? :O Bob's Slaves (Wearers of Aliens): All hail Sideshow Bob. Bob: Seize him, slaves! >:D Slaves: All hail Sideshow Bob. (Yup, they repeat this always, they always says in this!) Tom: :O I'm getting outta here! (Runs for the door, but more slaves burst in and corner him) Slaves: All hail Sideshow Bob, All hail Sideshow Bob. All hail Sideshow Bob. All hail Sideshow Bob. (But... Ah hey this is getting is uh scary so getting as i said!) (Tom, cornered, screams in horror as Bob's slaves capture him) Bob: (laughs evilly) >:D WHO CAN STOP ME NOW?! WHO?! (Who can ah? Well, sorry but.... This parts ends!) The End! *End of Part 7! Ikr? This is not the last Part do not worry of course the story continues next part gets better!* Category:Blog posts